2012-09-27 - Invader Skrull: Down With The Bodies!
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Black Team Intro ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Mission is simple, or rather simply suicidal. The target is the Paris, France S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. The number of Skrull estimated to be there? Sixteen. C.A.T. is to get in. Since she is reported awall, she will not be able to just waltz in, let alone the fact that she has Lady Blackhawk with her. This means, crazily taking on an S.H.I.E.L.D. base, fully equipped, take down the suspected Skrull invaders, and pray they don't get shot. C.A.T. starts crying when she is told what she has to do. Dramatic, is she not? When she asks with a whiney tone how the hell she is supposed to get in, stop sixteen Skrull, not get killed, and get out of therewell, the Director's response? "Figure it out." Least C.A.T. stopped crying and started cussing in a number of different languages, but most expressively in Russian. That has to be better than the tears. Needless to say, she pours over the data given to her via the computer system, pulling up maps on the screen, layouts, information on the security systems, patrols, and more. It gets to the point where she starts smacking her own head as if that can beat all the information she needs in it. "I'm a soloist!" But she manages to get something together that can hopefully past muster, though she is nervous as all get out. The transportation? A hidden jet surprisingly nearby, one that Lady Blackhawk is expected to pilot. Not only is it a jet, but it is able to do vertical takeoff and landings! It's a sweet one. Just how paranoid is the Director to have something like this stored away? They take off, the landing place is an abandoned former S.H.I.E.L.D. cell on the outskirts of Paris. It seems C.A.T. and Lady Blackhawk are going to have to hoof it. And what does this mean for C.A.T.? Well, she wears cut-off fatigues and gets a ride. One, she highjacks at gun point and knocks the French pervert out! Alright, maybe she did make use of Lady Blackhawk's legs if she was permitted. Passed out body hidden behind some bushes and the girls are game! Talk about a joy ride! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ New Recruit Intro ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fury (LMD) was not kidding about the riding waiting there. The guy asks a few pointed questions to see why he is flying the Agent off the books to Paris, but when nothing is forthcoming, he shuts up. It is a quiet flight. He settles down in an approved landing field and drops Agent 50 off. At that point, Agent 50 has a car she has access to, to get to where she needs to be. Getting into the base if she shows her ID will not be a problem either. Still, she will need to bid her time for the right moment, and considering her position as a Field Agent, no one really asks about the heavy-duty weaponry. The Paris S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters is quieter than the Hellicarrier for some reason. The people move differently here and interact with others differently as well. Even though they are trained agents, many still speak with their hands. French is often spoken here, but so is English. And the target is elusive. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Nice toy," is Lady Blackhawk's only comment on the jet before taking a few moments to familiarize herself with the controls. And she hits the gas, flying as fast as available fuel allows and dropping to a neat landing. See. She said she was 'just the pilot'. Hoofing it? She's up for that...as long as the kitty cat doesn't do permanent damage to the pervert. Well, he DID try to cop a feel, so maybe she doesn't care that much... Nadia's first point of order would be basic observation. Thermal binos taking in the base before she begins to move out. She wanted to know what the place looked like before moving in, rifle rigged for quick setup and breakdown, presently in its case. She came in heavy, SMG, two pistols and knives. Lots of knives. After time to do recon, she would head to the gate proper, reporting in as ordered. While Agent 50 is shown about the basic area, explained in short words where she can and cannot go as a non-local Agent there as stand-by, she will at least get the general lay of the land. The outside area is open, with a carport to park vehicles, and a garage for the expensive stuff owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. The main building is long, with two wings and a vaguely horseshoe shaped. It is four floors high. It has a 'culture' feel to it, reflecting the Parisian arrogance that is just so them...they wouldn't be Parisian without it! C.A.T. and Lady Blackhawk on the other hand is dealing with C.A.T.'s crazy driving. This causes C.A.T. to drive, "Which side of the road I drive on?!" She speaks in a German accent, as she has been doing since reporting to Fury's secret safe house. "This is fun, ja?!" Course, she starts behaving when they almost get caught by a cop, and pouts about it. "We are almost there, you ready for this? We have to take out the Skrull, and find a way to expose them, all without being killed. Great, isn't it? Anyway, your S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform to blend in once we are inside is in my backpack, at the top. My outfit is beneath that." She is really working to hide her nervousness and get into 'work' mode. Nadia didn't speak much, keeping her wits about her as she was given the tour. She kept eyes out for all the cameras, and made sure to note any blind spots or rotation patterns as she moved. This would have to be surgical, and she hated having to get this close. "Got it. Incidentally, the pedestrians are not worth points." Like SHE can talk the way SHE drives, but right now, Lady Blackhawk isn't the one driving...so she thinks she can get away with it. This time. "How far now?" C.A.T. laughs, "Take all my fun away Lady Blackhawk!" She smirks, and then says more seriously, "Soon. Two more blocks, then we park and 'hoof it' as Americans say! Her smirk then slips away. "I am silly to relieve stress, but," and she takes a deep breath. "I am going to get both of us out alive, ja? I am trained to do the impossible." She does not dare say her own version of Danger Sense has been a bit tingly since she arrived. She soon pulls over when she finds a parking space, a little closer to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base than she wanted, but whatever. It is not their car anyway. She then slips into the back seat to change quickly, before slipping out to leave Lady Blackhawk room to change. Her backpack is on her back, a belt about her waist with pouches, and two guns (one odd appearing), and she wears a red wig instead of blonde, has her normal eye-color, and her outfit? Wow, the V is deep there! Well, Lady Blackhawk gets one just like her! If C.A.T. knew who the hell Valentina Allegra de Fontaine was, she would ask Fury why he had spares of her outfit and no one else's at his safe house! In the meantime, Agent 50 is left in the cafeteria. There are a few people about, but not too many, and none of them is her target, the Regional Officer's Assistant. Still, you were informed it would be an hour before your room was ready, so Agent 50 will know she has at least that long to have free movement. Nadia would migrate along the chow line, looking about before fetching a corndog, and simply 'wandering' as she ate. occsionally glaring at one or two agents who clearly made some form of lewd joke or another dotting it with rather rude terms she thankfully doesn't understand. She took her time eating, not wanting to have to dispose of her little wooden stiletto just yet. Lady Blackhawk glances down. "I'm sure this is *not* a standard issue uniform. Your Director's a dirty old man." She sounds almost like she *likes* dirty old men, though, as she finishes arming up, tucking her hair up...she's known for LONG blonde hair and NEVER does that. It should be enough. Ironically, C.A.T. blushes bright red, "No way!" Is she horrified or intrigued by the thought? Elsewhere, Fury sneezes and does not feel very well all of a sudden. In either case! C.A.T. starts to move, motioning Lady Blackhawk to follow her. She seems to zigzag almost, heading down back alleyways, and side streets, and moves in such a manner, that no one seems to really pay much attention to them! As if C.A.T. just knows how to move and where to move, to not draw attention to herself, or rather them. Finally, she pauses near the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters walls. She unzips her backpack, and C.A.T. pulls out some explosives. "Distraction technique one - and we enter via another way, then blend in. You have the faces of the Skrull memorized?" C.A.T. then motions for Lady Blackhawk to remain as she actually moves, rolls, and twists her body across the ground in a seemingly illogical pattern. C.A.T. knows the movements and viewpoints of the cameras from the files, and also her own instincts which are strong. She then plants the bomb as it sticks to the wall and turns it on. She then rolls and twists back, flipping high at the end before landing in front of Lady Blackhawk. "Alright, last part was showing off," she admits. But she then motions for the woman to follow her as she leads the way toward the back of the complex. It is after the two women outside are on the move toward their entry point, that Agent 50 catches sight of her own target. The woman has short black hair, and it is cut in a no nonsense manner. She is speaking to someone in French, her demeanor cold and distant. She is near a storage garage at the half way point between front and back. Ironically, near the blast point. "Like I don't show off." She moves to follow Cat, although she's not lacking in stealth herself. Hanging out with the bat clan will do that...quiet, silent...she's making NO noise she doesn't intend to make. "And I got them." That's the last bit of noise she makes before she moves behind the other. Back door. Back doors are good. Nadia continued to nurse her corndog, also biting away several bits from the stick, leaving a somewhat jaged end, perfect for her work as she moved closer to her target. The woman was slick, and perfectly casual as she idly leaned against a support pillar enjoying her lunch. Adjusting her shades slightly to cover her eyes, to cover her pupils. They dilate slowly as she begins to allow her perception to pick up, less focused on sound now as she was vision. Taking in /everything/ waiting for the perfect moment, or to follow her if need be. The world goes in slow motion for Agent 50. Though for Lady Blackhawk and C.A.T. it is very fast indeed. As the loud and powerful explosion actually manages to take out a small section of the S.H.I.E.L.D. barrier wall, C.A.T. is on the move, expecting Lady Blackhawk to keep up. "Follow me exactly," she advises. "And use my back to leap up when I reach the wall." She is leading Lady Blackhawk through the cameras, working out the delayed timing for Lady Blackhawk to mimic her, letting her know when to start. It's a close call, but the two make it. C.A.T. braces herself and knows this isn't going to be pleasant, but she stiffens her hands against the wall, and lets Lady Blackhawk take a few steps running to leap up her back to the wall edge to get over it. It won't be a fun drop on the other side, but nothing the Bats wouldn't be used to... Of course, C.A.T. has a grapple wrist shooter for herself. Agent 50 though can see the explosion coming before sound even registers for her. The fiery explosion expands, as bricks and bits of metal blow outward. She can see the Agents nearby moving to look toward and then dive down to cover their heads and flatten themselves to the ground as they hope to get messed by most of the debris that is flying everywhere. Is this her chance, or an interruption? Lady Blackhawk knows THAT maneuver. Top of the wall, crouching for a brief moment, then dropping before anyone can see her to shoot at. Just long enough to check her landing zone, as it were. Indeed, she's used to this kind of thing. And she's also making mental notes. After all, she's sure that once this is all over, SHIELD will want to know how they got in and what loopholes need to be plugged. The world crawled around Nadia as she moved. The explosion taking out the one camera that had her in its sights and damaging several others. Suddenly, Nadia would grab her target over the mouth and begin to rapidly plunge the stick of her corndog into the caroted arteries and chest of her prey. To her, this would feel like several well placed, slow and deliberate motions. Each one calculated and precise. To any onlookers however, it would be a near blur, before she simply shoves the body down to the ground taking a step back to avoid the slowly pooling gore. Of course, the cameras that are within a 50 foot radius that do seem to turn toward the two end up with a little glitch to 'loop' their previous feedback for the second or two she needs to be clear of it. She shoots the grapple wristband, and pulls herself up along the wall, climbs atop it with practiced ease, and then leaps. She lands, bending her knees deeply and half catching with her hands as well before she rolls forward to absorb the shock of it. The Assistant tries to give a cry from behind the hand as she is suddenly stabbed repeatedly with a friggin corn dog stick! Her kind of death is likely more horrifying to her than anything else, the shame it would bring her! Not having it on video would be a mercy. Still, as her body plops down once more with a thump and Nadia is once more running with a ringing in her ears from the blast noise, the man that was laying by her looks up after the worse of the explosion passes and some things are just tumbling from the sky. His eyes widen as he sees not the Assistant beside him, but a Skrull in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. Would Nadia have had time to see the completed transformation before she had begun to run? Not too likely. While the Agent on the ground screams in horror, as who wouldn't as seeing a dead Skrull?! Someone else, ducked down at the explosion only to look up to see the Skrull down and a retreating figure. A weapon is raised, and fired at Agent 50's retreating back. Nadia's senses were on overload as she ran, trying to push her speed, but soon slowing down to normal human levels as she feels her muscles tear ever so slightly. The bullet fired at her grazes her side causing her to cry out in main, tumbeling to the ground as she draws her pistol and squeezes off a burst of three rounds as fast as the guns machenary will allow before sliding back and slaming her head against the wall dazing her briefly. Okay. There's a target, And it's firing at somebody whom Lady Blackhawk decides is not a target. Not on the list. She fires past the retreating Nadia at the Skrull before diving and rolling for cover. Hopefully the operations won't cross in a painful, or even fatal, manner. C.A.T. is soon there as well as another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turns green and chin-issued, and falling over. She manages to hold the bile back as she sees Nadia down. She pulls out her sleeping dart gun as she runs toward the woman, her survival alarms not going up. "Get up and move," she says in a German accented voice. This isn't what she signed up for! But C.A.T. is already terrified, she knows someone a Skrull shot would be 'safe'... She is looking about as Agents are going crazy over the Skrull on the ground, and the second one will is being discovered now and the two - C.A.T. and Agent 50 - is being pointed out. "Move it! We have to lock down the base and get out of here." Her left hand reaches down to help drag Nadia up to her feet if she can and drag the girl with her as she heads for the facility, a side-entrance. "Well, yes, but there are more of them." Zinda glances at Cat. Seeing the other woman isn't concerned about this person. "Quite a few more." She's not going to let a single one get away if she can help it. Even if that means...well. She'll have to see. C.A.T. knew Nadia was safe, however Nadia didn't feel the same way, not untill C.A.T. actually moved to aid her, the wounded Agent 50 limping along slightly "What are you being here for?!" she snapped as she followed the more experienced agent, "We are needing to getting to my car!" she shouted as she dropped the clip in her pistol and holstered it, breaking the SMG off its retaining system and cycling the bolt. "We are being in deep troubles!" she said as she turned a corner, looking down the rails of her weapon incase anyone attacked. And ironically, C.A.T. starts cracking up laughing at poor Agent 50! "You talk funny, ja? You are an alien too." Gawd, that was a horriable pun, wasn't it? But C.A.T. makes sure Nadia keeps moving and heads for the exit. And then suddenly it shuts down power wise, and she pulls something out of her pouch and puts it on the door. She motions everyone away from it and steps away herself as a small explosive goes off. Guess who set that earlier bomb? She then moves to kick open the door, and heads inside, her gun raised to shoot off immediately. A sleeping dart entering an innocent Agent as they crumble to the ground. She then lowers her weapon. "Move it. I know how to set off the emergency lockdown. We have one minute to escape once I start it. We take out any Skrull we see, ja? Just shoot at who we point at little S.H.I.E.L.D. girl." The cameras are looping and fuzzing out as C.A.T. moves through the halls, not even glancing at them. Oh...Fury is definately going to know how her powers work after this. "Don't worry about the cameras, I them them handled," and says, "I got a neat toy, it makes them act all funny! Like the Three Stooges!" Very horriable. But this is C.A.T. when she is on a mission and not freaking. Nadia grunted seeing the satchel charge being placed and hurried her self behind cover, "What?! Why are you having that?!" she called out before the the explosion. As C.A.T. punches her way into the room, Nadia follows close by. "We are to be having words after this" Nadia remarks as she becomes like C.A.T.s shadow. Which means the kitty has two shadows. And, one might hope, nine lives. Or, perhaps, she has two tails. Either way...Zinda's moving silently through the corridors, not saying anything. Leaving the heroic banter to the acronym cat right now. "Big words little girl. I am a feline, I do not listen very well to anyone, but the one that holds my shock collar," C.A.T. taunts Nadia. She then quiets down and ducks down another hall, knowing where she is going. She hears some yelling, and then goes to pretend to be normal but at 'alert', and expects others to do the same. When Agents are rushing past them, one stops her to ask what they are doing. C.A.T. speaks good French, but the accent isn't very good, "There was an explosion outside, we are heading down to report what we saw, and gather additional supplies for those outside," she says. "The explosion only harmed part of the wall, nothing big thankfully." That gains her a rough nod, and she is soon leading her little 'crew' inward, acting like she belongs there. Though in as the group soon enter a 'Command Center', there are quite a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about. One looks up and is approaching the group. C.A.T. is quick to point out two individuals, "Skrulls," she hisses to Nadia, though Zinda will be catching one that C.A.T. does not...as her back is two the Skrull imposter who is within a corner. C.A.T.'s poor joke about a shock collar causes a look of dread on Nadias face, the poor girl knowing what that feels like, and taking her seriously. "I am being sorry you have to wear one. They are not fun." She said trying to show compassion. However as C.A.T. points out a Skrull, she simply raises her weapon as she fires off a burst of fire. Several rounds sent towards the chest of the target, waiting to see if C.A.T. has the other one, Nadia prepares to fire, holding until she is sure, not willing to hurt an ally. Lady Blackhawk moves against the wall, squeezing off a shot at the imposter she sees, carefully. One shot. She's hoping it will only take her one, even if she did bring spare ammunition. Certain people would not be pleased, but she was a soldier once. She can be one again, and this IS a war. The Skrull inside are taken by surprise, going down fast. C.A.T. herself feels like she is going to throw up again. Her sleeping dark gun having been swapped to her off-hand as she is soon moving through the room and toward the computers - and the third target. The way she moves is surreal perhaps, as she uses only the basic acrobatic moves in a tumble, forward flip, and a back cartwheel to easily dodge hands grasping for her, using only her finger tips to catch herself and move. The knife is in her right hand goes down to stab the Skrull imposter before her...but it isn't a stab to kill. It is too far to the right of the heart to be a good kill shot, but the Skrull may die if not medically tended to. The two people shot are starting to transform into Skrull, just as C.A.T. reaching the computer, her sleeping dart gun pointed at the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who have drawn their own guns. She reaches out with her free hand - as she left the knife in the falling S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to push a couple buttons as she calls out, "Look at who was shot kiddies! They are Skrull!" It is enough to pause the other agents from shooting them, as her fingers work quickly over the keys. C.A.T. does not have long before the system activates, "Override denied. Unauthroized...," but C.A.T. interrupts the program: "Override, Code APU674, Director Intiative." "Override accepted. Lock down commencing." The Skrull are noted, but guns are turning back to the three girls. "Listen," and C.A.T. pulls out printer paper and puts it on the console as she starts to slowly move back toward the other two. "That paper has all the photos of the Skrull impersonators we know about, doesn't mean their aren't more in here though. Get rid of the Skrull impersonators, and make sure not a single one escapes especially if they aren't on the list. Prove the loyalty of this base, and escape lockdown. But if these guys get out, the world is screwed, ja?" She grins wickedly at that. It still looks like gun fire is going to commence before an older man steps forward and clears his throat. He picked up the listen, moving seemingly unseen through the group...it is only when his throat cleared that he drew attention to his unassuming self. "My personal assistant on is on this list," he says dryly, in a heavy Parisian accent. He then says after a dramatic second, "Get the fuck out of here. This is our business." Apparently, the Regionial Officer does not appreciate outside interference in how his branch is ran. Lady Blackhawk just kind of rolls her eyes. She understands how he feels, but he'd have questioned the list, refused to acknowledge its reality. She knows...because that's exactly how she would react. "Kind of the point. Let's get out of here before we get locked down." Nadia watching Katrinka leave the skrull wounded, and not finishing him off looks almost disgusted, and even more confused before the confrontation between Katrinka and the Regional Officer begins. While waiting for a decision to be made, she takes the time to quietly cycle her weapons and change out clips, not knowing whether or not they would be set upon again. C.A.T. is back across the room by the time the Reigional Officer speaks. "Right-o Commander! Hut, hut!" Did she just display a British accent just to piss off the French? Damn right she did! She is then hauling ass out of there as the count down is already at fourty seconds. "Eyes sharp!" And there is no gunshot inside the command area, as the surviving Skrull agent is likely about to get some nasty questioning as it fought to keep its form in its badly damaged state. C.A.T. moves quickly, pushing Agents aside as they try to communicate over the comlinks about the lock down. One of the Agents yell near the exit with agents piling in through the door, < Get everyone inside! Lock down! Inside, now! > Course, only those that know French know what that Agent just said. Some agents are reaching out to try and stop the three women that are running for it. This is where C.A.T. finally uses her gun, knocking someone down with some sort of dart, and yep...they go snoozing away. < Not part of your team, pardon us! Director mission! Bitch, get out of my away! > C.A.T.'s French is rapid as she twists around someone and knocks them down so they do not interfer with the two women behind her unless it includes them having to jump over them. She then shooves her way out of that door with a grunt. Wait for it...wait for it...the panic attack is sure to happen soonish. French? Not one of her languages. Lady Blackhawk takes off after C.A.T., taking a bare moment to shoot at another Skrull that's ahead of them. She's good at target identification...perhaps not surprising for a fighter pilot. And she's moving pretty quickly. Nadia picks up the rear, moving carefully and covering the trio's expedited movements through the compound. As one Skrull Impersonator moves to take a shot at her, her eyes diliate, her muscles tensing as she twists her torso slightly and fires a small burst of silenced SMG fire before continuing to move with the group, the skrull that had moved to shoot her a heap on the floor. Not that Nadia saw the list, so she better help that was a Skrull and not a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent reacting to a bunch of strangers running with weapons in the hall during lockdown. The group is likely not to find out as they are still moving, and it takes a few for the Skrull to shift. Lady Blackhawk squeezes through the door, and finally Nadia just as the door is slamming shut. Only the woman's surperb powers kept her from getting trapped by the door. There are not many S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents outside that did not get inside, but they are scattered about the grounds. C.A.T. is starting to shake. "Sweep of the grounds, especially the garage. Then we get out of here," she says. "Follow Lady Blackhawk's lead, whoever you are, ja?" C.A.T. then laughs, "I think I'm about to throw up." Strange...the woman looks like she has tears in her eyes. Congrats, Lady Blackhawk in command! Long live Commander blackhawk! "You. Did you bring a vehicle or are we going to have to steal one?" The blonde woman doesn't seem too concerned at the prospect of stealing a car, but it would be much easier if they had the keys to one, obviously. Nadia's eyes almost look remorsefull as Blackhawk asks her the fateful question "I left it about a half mile up the way" she said "I did not wanting to bring it here incase I was having a stealthy escape..." C.A.T. says, "Each S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle has a tracking device. I can remove it though," she advises. "Just in case." Her eyes are alert, an Agent is starting to approach them. They call out a warning, hand drawn, and C.A.T. palms her own gun so hopefully the guy does not see it before it is too late, and fires the sleeping dart at him. "We move, ja? Garage." "Okay..." She studies the garage. "We might want to disable the others in case a Skrull got past the lockdown." Zinda, confident one didn't, but also not about to make what might be a fatal assumption. Nadia's face had paled slightly as she moved to follow C.A.T., she was more than up to the tasks before her, but the girl definatly didnt feel her best. "Roger" was all that Nadia said, before looking about and moving to cover Zinda, smg loaded and ready to sing. C.A.T. nods at that. "I may be able to override the garage system. I do not think it is included in the lockdown as it is an external building, but I can find a way to lock it down. I am not a brilliant hacker, but I have been studying S.H.I.E.L.D. systems lately just in case." That might give Nadia a little nervous shock there! C.A.T. is not the most trustworthy, though it is proving useful right now. Lady Blackhawk moves to the garage. "Got it." She doesn't choose the director's fancy sports car, but a plain looking vehicle. And, why, yes, she can hotwire it. Although it'll take a moment. And while Lady Blackhawk is rewiring, C.A.T. tells her how to disable the tracker device in it. She then heads for a control console, not actually seeing anyone in the garage surprisingly. There is even a flying car or two in here! But best not to take those. She starts working on the control console, pressing her hacking skills to their max...as she bites her lower lip nervously. Nadia moved to withdraw from her position heading towards Katrinka and Blackhawk, she was waiting to get the hell out of there and sooner would certainly be better. "Got it...come on." Zinda in the driver's seat, now, which is probably fairly dangerous, if she drives at all like she flies. Nadia would get into the back seat, buckle up and then turn to face the rear window. "Hold on, ja?" C.A.T. is still working. When she finally finishes, she races toward the car and leaps into the passenger door that was hopefully left open for her. "Drive!" She is still reaching to close the door even as she yells it. Already, the garage door is starting to shut close. And Zinda puts her foot down. Speed limits? Actually, once they're clear, she drives AT the speed limit. Because she can't get pulled over. It's just a shame she still drives like a maniac. Or perhaps not. Who'd dare follow the crazy? Nadia could handle fast, and bad driving. Anything not to be in the air. The assassin is silent in the back seat as she stares out the window with her weapon at the ready. She had see ops go bad this close to the end before. C.A.T. is taking deep breathes, and laughs a little shakily, "Driving other cars off the road will not get you points, Lady Blackhawk!" A reference to what Zinda jested with C.A.T.'s driving earlier. But no matter how crazy Zinda drives, she has control, so C.A.T. is nervous, but her precognition is not going off like crazy. She's just trying not to throw up still, and to keep the shakes to herself. The girl is honestly upset about the Skrull deaths, and they are the enemy! "Okay. We're gonna go back to the plane and get out of here, unless anyone has a better idea." Nadia's fear of flying...well, it's probably good Zinda doesn't know about it. "Plane?" came a worried voice, despite trying to pass it off like it was nothing. Nadia's color paled, the girl shaking her head trying to stop the world from slowing to a crawl. "W..what do you .. Nobody was saying anything about a plane" ok, she was freaking out now. "How the hell did you get here?" C.A.T. isn't the most friendly then, but then swallows. "Sorry," she ends quietly. "Yes, a plane. My honest suggestion? Come with us, drop off grid. There are a lot more of Skrull impostors, and they will kill you if they find you." She then steals a look back to you, "What's your digits?" Yep, C.A.T. just made a quirky jest right there, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Poor Nadia, dealing with C.A.T. when she's being all up and down and completely manic depressive, awwwww! "Don't worry. I don't crash...often!" Cheerful, as she practically spins the car through ninety degrees to dive into an alleyway barely wider than it is. That's called a 'short cut'. Nadia practicly whimpered. "I was drinking heavily before going to airport" she said softly before looking down. "If you know of place to be hiding, then, yes. I will go. But I must report on mission success" C.A.T. actually cracks up laughing at Lady Blackhawk's words. "Now that is what I need, ja?! The funny girl!" She grins, and then toward Agent 50, "Surrre, like S.H.I.E.L.D. allows that while you are on-duty!" That causes C.A.T. to laugh. "You are not so bad, ja?" She then shakes her head, "No outside contact, off the grid, duh!" C.A.T. rolls her eyes at that. "You will deal little soldier. And you still did give me your digits." Lady Blackhawk states, "We can't assume they haven't compromised even pretty high levels. The data we got this time was good, but..." She's not going to assume anything, not now the Skrull presence is confirmed. And now they're heading towards the plane at good speed. Agent 50 turned to C.A.T. and tilted her head. It took several moments for her to get it. "Oh..I am being Whisp..er...Agent 50.." she said softly as her hand was shaken, "Fair enough. At least tell me you are having Alcohol at this...off the grid location. Yes?" She smiles hopefully. "Right, like we would have something like that when on call 24/7 to save the world," C.A.T. says dryly. "Wishful thinking there little girl." Yep, she finally got Agent 50 out of you, but you are still titled little girl. She then winces when Lady Blackhawk comes to a squealing and spinning halt near where the plane is stored. "Why, thank you Lady Blackhawk, I think my gut went somewhere. When I find it, I'll be sure to throw up with it." No, she doesn't look green at all! But then before Lady Blackhawk can get out, C.A.T. reaches out to touch her hand. "Thanks," she says softly. She wouldn't have been able to drive in this condition, too high strung. And...the plane. "Come on." She glances at Nadia. "Promise. No crashing." then she trusts C.A.T. to bring the other woman along, diving for the pilot's seat as quickly as possible. Once they're all on board, she guns it into the air. Poor Nadia.